


The Home for Lost Souls

by noveltea



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha's choices are her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Home for Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.
> 
> Original prompt by myconstant (LJ): Doctor Who, Martha Jones, just because I'm losing, doesn't mean I'm lost

It was tough to give it all up.

But in the end she made the decision to leave everything behind.

She's not sure when she realised that the Doctor was lonely. He surrounded himself with people and conversations and adventures through time and space, but she knew that deep inside he was alone.

She'd spent all her time trying to get close to him, but something always kept them apart; something, someone was a barrier between the Doctor and life.

She would always love the Doctor; it was a kind of love that ran deep and true and unbreakable. But it wasn't enough to give up the rest of her life on a dream that would never come true.

And so she chose to live.

By her own standards. By her own rules.


End file.
